


Santa Antlers

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Ginny participates in the Secret Santa exchange at Hogwarts. She not only gets one but two to give a gift too.
Relationships: loki/ginny weasley/stephen strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Santa Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for the EnchantedWonders19. I got the pairing Loki/Ginny/Stephen Strange with the spell: Anteoculatia And the prompt: Secret Santa. I came up with this. I use grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ginerva Weasley sighed as she stared at the two names that she drew for the secret Santa exchange this year at Hogwarts: Professor Loki Laufeyson and Dr. Stephen Strange. She shook her head and wondered what the hell possessed Minerva to let people draw two.

 _It will be more fun, she said._ Ginny thought to herself as she tidied up the library. Not noticing the mistletoe that George had planted in the front entrance.

She found herself stuck and grumbled. “Wait till I get my hands on my brother! Help, anyone?”

Her ears strained for any passerby in the hallway. After an hour of waiting patiently, she started to fume. _When the next person comes by and doesn’t help. They are so going to get it._ The bogey bat jinx wasn’t going to be good enough for them. So, she had improvised a different jinx: Anteoculatia

Light footsteps strolled by the opened library door as the men chattered to themselves. Unknown to what was going to happen next, they felt different and stopped.

“Stephen, you are growing antlers!” Loki pointed out to his colleague. 

“Am I really?” he felt his head and grimaced. “So are you,” Stephen watched antlers growing from Loki’s head.

Loki felt his head as well and grumbled. “Usually, I’m the one making the jokes or puns; this is ridiculous!”

“Hello!!! Helpless damsel in distress here!”

“Did you hear that?” Stephen looked around for the source and saw the library doors open. Revealing Ginny Weasley stuck underneath the mistletoe.

“Well, well, well, the pretty librarian stuck underneath the mistletoe,” Loki drawled as he strolled over to her. “I don’t suppose you had a hand in this?” he pointed to the antlers on his head.

Ginny blushed. “I had to!”

Loki sighed and drew her close to his body and kissed her.

She tried taking a step and felt something pulling her back. “What the hell? George!” she shouted, and the men winced.

Stephen decided to try and kissed her. “Try again.”

She focused her energy and moved. Ginny fell forward towards Loki’s outstretched arms.

“So, do you want me to prank this George on your honor, my lady?” Loki questioned her softly as he pushed her hair back.

“Let me think about that.”

Ginny returned the kiss as the men felt the antlers disappeared. “Now, all I have to do is figure out what to get my secret Santa’s.”

The men looked at each other curiously. “Are you sure we are your secret Santa?”

“I’m not telling until the reveal!” she exclaimed, kissing them both as she heads towards the Great Hall for supper.  
They followed her.

After they dined, Ginny went back to her chambers, plotting on what to do for her secret Santa gift. An idea came to her, and she was so excited about it; that she transfigured a big enough box for her to fit in.

“Now for the outfit.” She mused out loud, going through her clothes after sending notes to Loki and Stephen to meet their Secret Santa in the library. Giggling, she pulled out just the outfit for the men.

Loki was in his chamber, sipping on eggnog when a note appeared on his table. Intrigued he opened it: Meet me in the library at 9 pm. From your Secret Santa. He couldn’t figure out whose handwriting it was. As the penmanship was cleverly disguised. He glanced at the mantel clock it read: 8:45 pm. “Well, this is interesting. Let’s see who it is.” He placed his finished mug on the table.

Stephen was practicing spells when he received his note and opened it: Meet me in the library at 9 pm. From your Secret Santa. He grinned when he figured out that his Secret Santa was none other than Ginny Weasley. He swung his cape around his shoulders, glanced at the mantle clock as it read: 8:50 pm. “Well, I guess I need to get going.” 

He concentrated on the library at Hogwarts, opened a portal, and stepped through. “You’re right on time Stephen. Look what I found.” Loki pointed at the gigantic blue box, trimmed in red and gold ribbon.

“Shall we then?” Stephen suggested with a wave towards their present. The clock struck at 9 pm. 

They each took the end of the ribbon and pulled. The box flopped open to reveal Ginny Weasley dressed in a cute green outfit with Santa Antlers on her head. “Surprise! I’m your Secret Santa!”

Loki grinned mischievously at Ginny, as he pulled her towards him kissing her. “And I am glad that you are my dearest one.”

“Ahem, my turn, I believe.” Stephen held his hand out to her. He pulled her closer towards him and kissed her.

“How did you come up with the idea?” Stephen murmured in her ear as his hands traveled down her back.

She blushed. “I thought it would be a good idea for both of you if I gave myself as a present.”

“I would agree it is a very good idea as well!” Loki exclaimed gently.

“Now, seeing that we have several weeks off before term. Wouldn’t you agree that being back at my manor home would be much more suited to continue celebrating our union?”

“You want to be in a triad relationship with me?” 

“Yes, Ginerva Weasley, we do.”

Ginny felt the magic swirl around them as the binding took place.

“Great, there’s just one thing we need to do first. I need to go home and introduce the two of you to my family. And I think you’ll like my brothers, Loki.”

Once back at the burrow, Ginny grabbed her two dates by the hand and stood in front of her parents. “Mom, Dad, this is Dr. Stephen Strange and Prince Loki from Asgard.”

Molly looked the two over carefully, while Arthur silently contemplates that his only daughter is in a triad relationship with these two powerful men.

“Do I have your assurance that you will protect my daughter from any harm?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now let’s sit and eat. I’m famished.” Arthur exclaimed as he ushered the rest of his family in the kitchen for their Christmas meal.


End file.
